The present technology generally relates to a positive electrode active material, a positive electrode, a battery, a battery pack, an electronic device, an electric vehicle, a power storage device, and a power system.
Nonaqueous electrolyte secondary batteries such as lithium ion secondary batteries have a higher energy density than a lead battery and a nickel cadmium battery, which are conventional aqueous electrolyte secondary batteries, and are therefore significantly expected, and the market is growing remarkably.
Particularly in recent years, studies for improving the characteristics of nonaqueous electrolyte secondary batteries have been actively conducted, because the characteristics of nonaqueous electrolyte secondary batteries, such as lightweight and high energy density, are suitable for use in electric cars and hybrid electric cars.
For example, it has been studied to use a mixture of plural kinds of electrode active materials as an electrode active material for nonaqueous electrolyte secondary batteries.